wsfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler is Wrestling
Tyler is Wrestling was a WSF Superstar. He competed from October 2010 till april 2012, he is most notable for being WSF United States Champion and WSF European champion Early career various feuds Tyler is wrestling would make his WSF/E-Fed debut on an episode of RAW beating Jeff L, Later TIW was added to the intercontinental championship match at No Mercy. TIW ended up losing after getting pinned by Y2J. TIW became one of the most popular superstars on the roster because of his great enthusiam, but would have a hard time picking up wins over the couple weeks. At Cyber Sunday won a battle royal earning him an intercontinental title shot at the next paperview. The Intercontinental champion Rated R Superstar challenged Tyler is wrestling to a submission match for the title at Armageddon and TIW accepted. At Armageddon TIW lost the match after tapping to the sharpshooter. On RAW TIW lost to Cena Rules in a number 1 contender match for the intercontinental championship at Royal Rumble. TIW would compete in the royal rumble match but lose. On RAW TIW said he wanted to make an impact at Wrestlemania, he wanted to be remembered and winning a title could do that. At No Way Out he competed in a fatal 4 way match where the winner would get a shot at the intercontinental or million dollar championship. TIW ended up losing. On the following RAW E-Fed superstar Stone Cold Steve Molton came out and announced he was debuing at WSF Wrestlemania 1 and he had an oppen challenge to anyone backstage. TIW would come out and say that this was the impact he was looking for and he accepted. At Wrestlemania SCSM ended up on top pinning Tyler after a stunner. Tyler is Wrestling told Molton he wanted a rematch at Backlash in a steel cage match, and SCSM accepted. The match took place at Backlash and TIW won the match winning his first big matchup in his career. Tyler is Wrestling challenged Rated R Superstar to a match at Judgement day, later in the night Cryme Tyme beat RUS and RUS challenged cryme tyme to a match at Judgment day then TIW came out and pushed Cryme Tyme and told RUS to accept his challenge Cryme Tyme then challenged TIW to a match, and a triple threat match between the three was announced. At Judgment day Rated R Superstar won pinnning Cryme Tyme United states championship With the brand seperation TIW was placed on new brand Smackdown. Smackdown GM Triple H announced that Tyler is wrestling would compete against his foe Cryme Tyme to decide the first ever WSF United States Championship. The two would meet for the vacated title at Vengeance. TIW pinned Cryme Tyme and became the first ever United states champion and won his first WSF championship. TIW would compete in the King of the ring tournament but ended up losing to Marlin. His next challenge came at the ppv King of the ring where he had to defend against Buzzsaw and D-Bry is a legend. TIW retained the title after pinning D-Bry is a legend. Two weeks later on Smackdown TIW would lose his belt to Kentaro Suzuki ending his 41 day reign. Tyler is wrestling demanded a re-match at Summerslam and got it. Once again TIW lost against Kentaro Suzuki this time at Summerslam. European champion After a couple months of jobbing TIW decided his next move was to win the WSF European championship. In a number 1 contender match for the European championship him and Milan Miracle faught to a double countout, and they both got title shots. At Cyber Sunday TIW faced Milan Miracle and champion Buzzsaw in a triple threat match. TIW lost when Milan Miracle pinned Buzzsaw. The Feud between TIW and Milan Miracle was far from over, TIW challenged Milan Miracle to a ladder match for the title at December to Dismember (2011) and Milan Miracle accepted. In a very close contest Milan Miracle once again came out victor. TIW was still obsessed with the idea of the european championship and challenged Milan Miracle yet again. Milan Miracle accepted on the condition this would be a last chance match. At Royal Rumble (2012) TIW finally beat Milan Miracle and became European champion. TIW first challenge for the title came at Final Call (2012) against D-Bry is a legend. TIW won retaining his belt in his first defense. TIW guarenteed a victory at Wrestlemania because he said he is the most exciting superstar in the WSF and Wrestlemania is the most exciting star in the WSF, Broski of the week came out and announced he was the most exciting star in the WSF, TIW then challenged him at Wrestlemania and BOTW accepted. Then Mega Badass beat TIW earning him a shot as weel making it a triple threat match. At Wrestlemania 2 Mega Badass won the european championship and TIW 56 day reign ended. Tyler is wrestling would envoke his re-match clause at Extreme Rules (2012) in backstage brawl but once again lost to Mega Badass Departure Tyler is wrestling sent an email to Wrestling Machine saying he loved WSF but felt manegment never has and never will give him the opportunity he wanted, and he is now useless in WSF and that he quits Championship and Accomplishments WSF European championship (x1) WSF United States Championship (x1)